


El vino

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, Marriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 11 del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Cuentos de octubre [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544





	El vino

La cena estaba preparada y dispuesta sobre la enorme mesa de comedor. Una mesa demasiado grande para sólo dos personas, sentadas una al lado de la otra. Con un simple vistazo a los platos, se podía adivinar que estaban en otoño, siendo las setas, la calabaza y las castañas los ingredientes protagonistas.

Lucius se llevó la copa a los labios, pero Narcissa le detuvo con un leve gesto.

—Brindemos, querido —sugirió, elevando su copa hacia su marido.

—Pero Cissy, ¿cómo me pides brindar sin vino en tu copa?

Los delgados labios de Narcissa se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa.

—No puedo tomar vino, querido.

—¿No es de tu agrado? Es de la cosecha francesa de mi familia.

—No es por eso. —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, más radiante a los ojos de su marido—. No podré beber alcohol durante los siguientes nueve meses —explicó acariciando con cariño su bajo vientre, todavía plano.

La mandíbula de Lucius se abrió de puro asombro mientras procesaba la información reciente. Sin apartar la mano de lugar donde empezaba a crecer su hijo, Narcissa esperó a que reaccionara disfrutando de sus expresiones de sorpresa, que después se transformaron en júbilo y lágrimas de felicidad.

—Pero... Cissy... ¿De-desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hoy mismo, por supuesto. Desde esta tarde, para ser exacta. No te iba a ocultar algo así por más tiempo.

El mago se levantó de la silla, dio un par de zancadas por el comedor, riendo y sin dejar de sonreír. Luego volvió a acercarse a ella y se puso de rodillas a su lado, mirando a su esposa a los ojos.

—¿Puedo?

En silencio, Narcissa tomó su mano y la condujo a su barriga. El futuro bebé debía de tener el tamaño de un fruto seco, así que era imposible notar algo, pero Lucius pudo jurar que lo sintió.

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos? —preguntó absorto en la sensación—. Habrá que elegir un nombre a la altura de la tradición ancestral de tu familia.

—Una estrella o constelación —murmuró Narcissa—. Nacerá a principios de verano...

—Una constelación del cielo de verano —dijo Lucius pensativo, rebuscando en su memoria planos del cielo nocturno, intentando recordar los nombres de las estrellas.

Narcissa estaba igual. Repasaba en su mente parte del árbol genealógico de su familia. Recordarlo entero era imposible.

—Me gusta Úrsula si es niña...

—Úrsula Narcissa Malfoy —musitó Lucius, saboreando las sílabas en la punta de su lengua—. Es precioso.

—Y para niño... ¿tienes alguno en mente?

Su marido imaginó la bóveda celeste y, entre las estrellas, un pequeño niño de finos cabellos rubios, ojos grisáceos y grandes y piel blanca como la leche. El niño gateaba por el cielo y señalaba una constelación, muy cerca de la Osa Menor y la estrella Polar.

—Draco.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando pronunció ese nombre. Miró a Narcissa a los ojos y encontró el mismo brillo.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy —dijo ella—. Así se llamará nuestro hijo.


End file.
